capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strebor's Ghastly Gala
Strebor's Ghastly Gala, also known as the Ghastly Gala and the Strebor Ekaj Hallow's Eve Bash, is an annual event and television broadcast hosted and organized by Strebor Ekaj in tandem with various third party entities. It occurs on Hallow's Eve every year since its debut in 2025. Over the years, the event has had special guests, such as from famous celebrities and foreign leaders. The event and broadcast are also both paid for solely by Strebor himself. The final iteration of the event was Hallow's Eve 2075, as Strebor mysteriously disappeared in early 2076. The Event The Ghastly Gala is hosted by Strebor Ekaj, though on the television broadcast it is hosted by an annual guest star (usually an actor or well-known news anchor). The event also usually has items from Harbian companies to also promote their products -- the most prevalent examples is the annual use of Mason Confections candy and a giant party-size pizza from Ziibesco's. Despite this, however, the event is completely unsponsored. The venue for the gala varies annually. However, similarities between every event's locations are that they tend to be mansions or other large indoor structures. Pre-arrival Though the gala begins at 5:25 PM CST, Strebor does not arrive to the event until 7:30 as part of a ceremony. During this time, attendees and passers-by may engage in several pre-arrival activities. Carnival games and Hallow's Eve themed foodstands are usually scattered around the vicinity of the venue. Also until 5:50 PM, visitors are eligible to participate in the Front Door "Treat Grab" -- in which one may knock on the front door akin to trick-or-treating and receive high-end goodies (giant pieces of candy, Hallow's Eve plushies, etc.). At 6:50 PM, the Hallow's Eve Introductory Parade begins, in which performers and floats lead Strebor Ekaj's arrival. During this part of the pre-arrival, those watching may be thrown candy and small trinkets -- similar to that of a Mardi Gras parade. Finally, Strebor Ekaj's limousine pulls in and he exits, greeting all those that came. He then leads the guests to the front doors and swings them open -- officially opening the venue to the attendees, and initiating the second half of the Ghastly Gala. Post-arrival From 7:30 PM until 12:10 PM, the event is shifted into the interior of the annual venue. Here, attendees may ballroom dance, fill their plates with a giant buffet, participate in costume and jack-o-lantern carving contests, and watch live performances. Also during this time, civilians may converse with Strebor Ekaj, himself -- as well as the special guests of the year. At 11:30 PM, Strebor announces that the gala will soon be ending, and at this time the guests begin leaving. As they exit, they are usually presented with an Attendance Goodie Bag. Hallowparty5.png|The Hallow's Eve Introductory Parade leading Strebor's ceremonial entrance Hallowparty4.png|The venue for Strebor's Ghastly Gala 2029 Hallowparty.png|''Strebor's Ghastly Gala 2035'' Hallowparty2.png|A live musical performance at the gala Hallowparty3.png|''Strebor's Ghastly Gala 2040'' Category:Events Category:Avarice Category:Ekaj Family Category:Television Special Category:TV Series Category:Defunct